parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary's Clues (DisneyandNickelodeon Style)
=Cast= *Blue - Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Steve - SpongeBob SquarePants *Joe - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Kevin - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Duarte - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tickety Tock - Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Slippery Soap - Hoho (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Mr. Salt - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Mrs. Pepper - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Paprika - Marie (The AristoCats) *Cinnamon - Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Sidetable Drawer - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) *Mailbox - Map (Dora the Explorer) *Shovel - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Pail - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Periwinkle - Baby Jaguar (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) *Magenta - Perrito (Dora the Explorer) *Green Puppy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Orange Kitten - Muffin (Whisker Haven) *Purple Kangaroo - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Miranda - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Plum - Willie the Whistling Duck (Go, Diego, Go!) Gallery Episodes: Season 1 #Snack Time (Gary's Clues) #What Time is it for Gary? #Map's Birthday #Gary's Story Time #What Does Gary Need? #Gary's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art (Gary's Clues) #Gary Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time (Gary's Clues) #A Snowy Day (Gary's Clues) #The Trying Game (Gary's Clues) #Gary Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show (Gary's Clues) #Gary Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does Gary Want to Make? #What Story Does Gary Want to Play? #Daizy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (Gary's Clues) #What is Gary Afraid Of? #Perrito Comes Over #Gary's News Season 2 #SpongeBob Gets the Sniffles #What Does Gary Want to Build? #Gary's Senses #What Experiment Does Gary Want to Try? #What Does Gary Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Gary's Dream About? #Gary's ABCs #Math! (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Birthday #What Does Gary Want to Do with His Picture? #What Does Gary Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Gary's Surprise at Two O'Clock #The Lost Episode (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Sad Day #What Game Does Gary Want to Learn? #What Did Gary See? #Nurture! (Gary's Clues) #Gary is Frustrated #What is Gary Trying to Do? #Mechanics! (Gary's Clues) #Hide and Seek (Gary's Clues) Season 3 #Gary's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation (Gary's Clues) #Weight and Balance (Gary's Clues) #What's That Sound? (Gary's Clues) #Animal Behavior! (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Gary #Thankful (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Big Holiday #Pool Party (Gary's Clues) #Anatomy (Gary's Clues) #Signs (Gary's Clues) #Nature (Gary's Clues) #Geography (Gary's Clues) #Occupations! (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Big Mystery #Baby Jaguar Misses His Friend (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Big Musical Movie #What's So Funny? (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Big Costume Party #Inventions (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Play #Prehistoric Gary #The Wrong Shirt (Gary's Clues) #Words (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Collection #Cafe Gary #Shy (Gary's Clues) #Environments (Gary's Clues) #Stormy Weather (Gary's Clues) #Perrito Gets Glasses Season 4 #Imagine Nation (Gary's Clues) #Adventure! (Gary's Clues) #The Anything Box (Gary's Clues) #Superfriends! (Gary's Clues) #What's New, Gary? #Gary's New Place #Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Day #The Baby's Here! (Gary's Clues) #Making Changes (Gary's Clues) #Bugs! (Gary's Clues) #Un Dia Con Willie! #What's Inside? (Gary's Clues) #Blocks (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #Puppets (Gary's Clues) #Rhyme Time (Gary's Clues) #Let's Plant (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Book Nook #Let's Boogie (Gary's Clues) #Gary's School #Something to Do, Gary #Patrick's First Day #Patrick Gets a Clue #SpongeBob Goes to College Season 5 #Can You Help? (Gary's Clues) #Colors Everywhere! (Gary's Clues) #The Snack Chart (Gary's Clues) #The Big Book About Us (Gary's Clues) #The Gary's Clues 100th Episode Celebration #Playing Store (Gary's Clues) #Patience (Gary's Clues) #Patrick's Surprise Party #I'm So Happy! (Gary's Clues) #The Boat Float (Gary's Clues) #Bedtime Business (Gary's Clues) #Shape Searchers (Gary's Clues) #Gary Goes to the Doctor #Contraptions (Gary's Clues) #A Brand New Game (Gary's Clues) #A Surprise Guest (Gary's Clues) #Dress Up Day (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around (Gary's Clues) #The Story Wall (Gary's Clues) #The Alphabet Train (Gary's Clues) #Numbers Everywhere! (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival (Gary's Clues) #Gary Takes You to School #Meet Chip! #The Scavenger Hunt (Gary's Clues) #Let's Write! (Gary's Clues) #Perrito's Messages #Body Language (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... (Gary's Clues) #I Did That! (Gary's Clues) #Animals in Our House? (Gary's Clues) #Morning Music (Gary's Clues) #Gary's First Holiday Season 6 #The Legend of the Pink Snail #Love Day (Gary's Clues) #Gary's Wishes #Patrick's Clues #Skidoo Adventure (Gary's Clues) #Playdates (Gary's Clues) #The Fairy Tale Ball (Gary's Clues) #Soccer Practice (Gary's Clues) #Garystock #Meet Gary's Baby Brother Promos: *Gary's Clues Videos Promo *New Gary's Clues Videos Promo Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:DisneyandNickelodeon